


Almost

by LotsOfLoveAndLittleThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, It's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsOfLoveAndLittleThings/pseuds/LotsOfLoveAndLittleThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison have so much tension between them that one day Stiles is on a mission to fix that. If only. (Finished!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this I really love this couple. I never see a lot of stories involving them. I hope you guys like it!!!

It was too hot to go outside. That's Beacon Hills for you. Brutally cold winters and blistering hot summers. Allison had went over to Stiles' house. His father was at work and they were both need for some entertainment. Unless you call watching TV all day entertaining. Stiles had the remote and was watching a documentary about mythology. Something neither of them have any interest in watching anyway.

"Can we please watch something else? "Allison begged.

"Well it's either this or CNN," Stiles responded.

Allison and Stiles have broke apart from the pack. It was too much stress on the both of them and it didn't help that the only guy they trusted was the one who stabbed them in the back in the first place. So they bounced and found comfort with each other.

"Let me see the remote, "Allison demanded. Her and Stiles realized that they have a lot more in common than she had with Scott. It was a big shock to Lydia when they ran into her a while back. But since then they haven't seen any of them since.

"Can I please see the remote? "Allison asked nicely. Stiles smiled and shook his head, no. This made Allison groan.

Stiles and Allison are completely different people than they were two years ago. They felt more happy and free. Free from the supernatural. Although, Stiles could still be curious about those things, he didn't obligate to mention anything about it in front of Allison. She knew when and when not to ask him what he was researching. She would just lay down next to him and wait for him to cuddle with her.

She quickly tries to grab the remote from Stiles' large hands, and he counters her move by moving the remote farther away from her with the long stretch of his arm.

"Ugh! Stiles please! "She begged. He laughs, loving the way she was begging him.

"I don't want to watch this either, Allison, "He explained.

"Then will you let me turn it? "She asked.

"Sorry."

Allison had to think about it for a moment.Something to catch him' off gaurd and grab his attention in a nanosecond. Usually when she'd walk into the room he's staring at her, but she knows of something that can do the job faster, and she knows this because Stiles is a man and she has had boyfriends before.

A small sigh lingers from Stiles' mouth as she rests her left hand on his right thigh. She's smirking as he squirms a bit, trying to hide the fact that he was completely turned on.

"Can I please have the remote now?" She asked.

"Sorry Allison, I think I'd rather do something else," He groaned. She was now skimming her fingernails across the revealed skin if his inner thigh. Moving them up and down. 

"What did you have in mind?" Alison asked staring into his golden honey orbs.

"You'll see," He responded.

Leaning into Stiles' incredibly soft lips, Allison's fascination with getting the TV remote went away.

The kiss started off more gentle than they were both hoping for, maybe because if things were to go farther than they both wanted, then they wanted their first time with each other to be special.

They moved together so perfectly in the kiss and were now feeling that urge to go deeper into it. Allison's hands move from his thighs around his neck to close more space that was between them. Stiles' tongue slithers out of his mouth and begs for entrance into Allison's. Running the hungry muscle across the seam of her lips, causing a moan to escape from her mouth. Stiles couldn't help but do the same. They danced for dominance against each other. For some reason they've been doing that a lot here lately.

Allison begins to move around in the couch until she is straddling his hips and her hands are cupping his face. Stiles' hands slide down her back, passed her hips and down her thighs.

She takes his bottom lip and chews on it, tugging on it, flicking her tongue on it, making Stiles hiss at her. Allison was so turned on that she began to ground her hips into his hard on. Now, she's quickly trying to take his shirt off and successfully throws it across the room. Stiles stares at her with a thick cloud of lust in front of his pupils.

"You're amazing," He tells her. She smiles at him and continues with their "moment". Starting by tugging at the waistband of his shorts. 

"Tell me something I don't know," She laughs kissing his lips and delving her tongue back into his mouth.

He breaks apart from her kiss and starts paying his attention to her neck and collarbone. He sinks his teeth into her neck, triggering yet another moan, and heads to the valley between her breasts.

"Mmm Stiles," Allison moaned. He gently turns them over on the couch to where he is now on top of her. He smiles at her again and can't help but think of how much he loves her.

"What?" She asks.

"I love you."

"I love you too," She responded and kissed him with more passion. His large hands travel up her shirt, sliding it off in the process. He kisses her belly button and is playing with the belt loop on her Jean shorts. Allison starts squirming underneath him, kicking her legs when they hear something. Causing the both of them to sit straight up.

They look around and see the clock. Stiles' father wasn't supposed to be home for another three hours.

Stiles is looking for his shirt and Allison picks up the remote she kicked into floor and turned it to Friends. He turns around and sighs.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He asked.

"Hey you never know," Allison laughs.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" He says jumping back on the couch.

He was going finish what they started whether she liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
